The Letter
by susan friedman
Summary: It's late and the castle is quiet. It seems that the newlyweds Kristoff and Anna are still up getting to know each other when a knock comes on the door. A one shot complete in one chapter. Story updated for content.


The Letter

"You wouldn't believe what happened today," Kristoff told Anna as they sat on their bed. He sat at the end of the bed while Anna always sat at the head. Since the private wedding at the chapel, over a week ago now, they had gotten into the habit of letting off tension this way.

And it made Anna happy to see Kristoff so talkative and playful.

"What?"

"I actually learned strategy," he said, proudly. "I'm getting better at developing battle lines. They tell me I'm really good at setting an ambush."

"Really?" Anna teased. "Should I see how good you are?"

Kristoff smiled wider and furrowed his brows. "You think you can beat me?"

He started crawling over to Anna. Anna moved a bit closer to him. Kristoff giggled and reached out a hand and still couldn't reach her. He moved left, she moved right. He snuck up closer, reaching out to grab her before Anna moved back to the left.

Finally, he got close enough to reach. He took her in his arms and, laughing, he pushed her down. She reached up and pulled him down.

That's when they heard a knock at the door.

"Don't tell me," Anna said as Kristoff jumped up.

"Olaf," Kristoff said, as he slipped off the bed. "You know it's late."

He grabbed his robe, slipped it on and opened the door. He saw the snowman standing there, a pack of messages in his hand.

"Here is the calligraphy you learned today," Olaf said, handing him the scraps of parchment that he had written earlier. "Mr. Thomas thought that you might have a look at them and pick up any mistakes you might have made. He's giving you a test tomorrow. He said….."

"Yeah, yeah," Kristoff said, looking at him, "I know, I must have left them in the…."

"Olaf," a female voice came up behind Kristoff and put her arm around his shoulders. "We were a little busy just now. He was showing me the second part of his lesson."

Kristoff turned to look at her with a smile on his face. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder and turned back to Olaf.

"Is it possible that you could drop those off without knocking on the door?" Kristoff asked. "Maybe slide them under the door?"

Olaf looked at the two of them. "Have you read any of them? Some of them you'll have to be dealing with tomorrow. Mr. Thomas wants you…"

"I think he'll be fine, Olaf," Anna said. "I learned how to handle a sword, how to fight off predators and how to fend for myself." She shrugged. "We were just practicing, that's all."

Olaf looked at Anna, then back to Kristoff and then to Anna again.

Anna shook off Kristoff's arm and moved toward the snowman. "Olaf, we were just practicing his strategy sense. He's getting better at it, he really is. He's got great moves,"

"I'm sure he does," Olaf said, putting his head down. He thought for a while. "Alright," he said, picking his head up. "I'll slide the notes under the door, but you have to be prepared. I also came to remind you that you have an appointment with the love experts…"

But the two of them weren't even looking at him. They were locked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

Olaf smiled too. Maybe he would leave them alone. Elsa had warned him. He placed the notes and letters on the dresser and turned to leave.

Anna took her eyes from Kristoff's and glanced at the door. She tapped Kristoff on the shoulder and he turned to face the door.

"Olaf," they both called after him.

He turned around and stared at them. "Thanks for all your help,buddy." Kristoff smiled, and, once again placed his arm around Anna. "It's appreciated, really."

Olaf smiled. "Thanks guys" was all he said before turning around again. They watched as he made his way down the hall.

"The love experts?" Anna repeated as Kristoff closed the door.

Kristoff smiled. "Yeah, I guess I meant to tell you about that. They want to marry us. Bulda wrote a letter and I said we'd show up, but that was a week ago. I didn't have the heart to show him until today He made a big deal about it. Commas were in the wrong place and we went over my penmanship. Lucky for me, he told me it was good enough, but it still needs a little work."

She narrowed her eyes. "The love experts?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I just couldn't say no."

She nodded and smiled. "Just promise me you won't get all dressed up. And don't slick your hair back. You look so good just the way you are,"

She looked in his eyes. "I love you, Kristoff."

"And I love you, Anna." He looked into her eyes and a slow smile came to his lips. "So I guess you really meant what you said about how you prefer me in leather."

Anna smiled and placed her arms around his neck. "You, my prince, are spoiling for a fight."

Kristoff leaned forward, shook his head and smiled. "Nah," he whispered in her ear. And before she could protest, his lips closed around hers.


End file.
